


Untitled (so far)

by powerofsand



Category: Demonheart (Visual Novel)
Genre: Betrayal, Dorius wants revenge, F/M, Off screen Torture, Violence, loss of limb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerofsand/pseuds/powerofsand
Summary: Work in Progress any help is welcome*spoilers for the VN*The fake Raze was placed in the demon trap to free the child.  Bright made a powerful enemy that day...





	Untitled (so far)

It was nightfall by the time they made it back to Ravage. The southgate had just come into sight. 

"Home sweet home kiddo. How are you holding up?"

"I am adequate." Raze, as usual, sounding decades older. Bright paused to fuss with the hood of his cloak. "I'm not sure I can maintain your glamour the whole walk back. Keep this up until we are inside. " The two continued, breaking through the forest line and venturing out into the clearing. Bright took a moment to cast her eyes skyward just admiring the stars so easy to see in the enroaching darkness. Ever since the horrors of the Inferno and Rivera's dungeon both child and demonheart had learned to appreciate nature. The wind on their faces and the freedom to just exist... without demons and witches biting at their heels. Here in Ravage they are ordinary people. A family.

"It's quiet." Said Raze. "Hm?" Bright glanced at her little companion. "The night creatures are silent. I do not even hear the crickets sing. " Bright's blood froze in her veins the sense of dread came on so fast after his comment. "Let's go. Now." She snatched up his hand and began pulling him toward Ravage. Toward safety... back to Ari, back to Brash.

*Shit. We should have never left without them *

They only made it a few steps before a sharp pain seared through her right leg. 

And  
Down  
She  
Went...

Completely immobilized the pain became blinding. She risked a glance at it. She wished she hadn't. Her leg was completely severed below the knee. Blood gushed from the wound, concealing most of the ruin underneath.

"Mom!" Raze was instantly at her side tying a strip of cloth around the stump to stem the flow. "Mom... what..."

"Go..." Bright choked up, tearing her eyes from the gruesome scene to look the forest. 

"Absolutely not. I will teleport us back." He found his powers useless. A anti-demon symbol flaring up on the ground around them.

"No...no!"

"Raze please..." Bright began then cried out in horror. There in the tree line a figure emerged. A demonspawn with red skin, hard as stone. Horns jutted out from unkempt hair black as night. Those gorgeous ice blue eyes held so much fury...so much hate.

"It's him... it's him! Gods, Raze go. Please go!" Her breathing was erratic. Bright was dizzy with fear and pain and an overwhelming concern for her baby boy. Luckily Raze was quite familiar with the danger his older doppelganger presented. "Go! Find Brash and Ari." With a devastated look, Raze stood and pivoted around exiting the circle that stopped his power and disappeared. 

The elder demonspawn let him. All his attention was on the captive demonheart sprawled on the ground before him. He approached on crooked goat legs, tail lashing in excitement. "Bright, my treacherous love. I have returned!" He picked up her severed limb and heft it over a muscular shoulder. 

"Ngh!" Bright was starting to fade, her skin ashen. "Heh... missed you too goat boy. Finally...out of...time out?" What a stupid fucking thing to say. The red goose was knocked out by a blow to the head. He'd hit her with her own leg. Repeatedly. Over and over until there was little left that looked remotely human. Then he stuffed what remained of her in a sac, a terrible grin warping his face. 

 

To be continued....


End file.
